


Reunion

by WangxianPrince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Barista Hinata, Boys In Love, Fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Pining, photographer komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: Komaeda had to move away his senior year of high school. A few years later, he is able to return, and is pleasantly surprised that not much has changed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I wrote. Hopefully it is still enjoyable aha

It is a bright, sunny day out with a magnificent clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. The slightest wind drifted past, gently caressing the petals of flowers nearby. 

A little lonesome teal blue butterfly lands on a peachy pink rose petal. 

Komaeda kneels down beside the plant and takes out his camera, snapping several photos.

“Great, I can’t wait to edit these when I get back!” Komaeda nods to himself, “These are so hopeful. Everyone on social media will love them.” 

Right then, he gets a call, and he is pleased at who it is.

“Good evening, Koizumi-san,” Komaeda greets, and he watches as the little teal blue butterfly flies off. He takes a few last shots as the butterfly disappears into the distance.

“Are you taking photos?” Koizumi asks, “I should have guessed. Your photos always turn out excellent.” 

“Thank you, Koizumi-san,” Komaeda says, “but my photos are nothing compared to yours. They shouldn’t be compared to trash like mine—“

“Oh, please,” Koizumi says and Komaeda can practically imagine the eye-roll, “Your photos aren’t trash, you and I both know this. And besides, I only excel in people photography. You seem to excel at whatever you take a photo of, no matter what the subject.” 

“I just like pretty things,” Komaeda says, “and I love sharing them with the world.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Koizumi’s voice softens, “so, how was your trip? Have you made it back safely to your home city?” 

“I did, thank you,” Komaeda says, “that’s partially why I’m taking photos now. I forgot how pretty it is up here.”

Komaeda was currently twenty-two, but he had to move when he was in high school. He was ecstatic to be able to move back now.

Komaeda takes in all the sights as he walks down the city path, passing plenty of shops by. 

“Well, I’m glad you arrived safely,” Koizumi says, “I hope you’ll find a lot of good subjects to take photos of here. After all, you moved because you got a job offer to take professional photos, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Komaeda mumbles, “Though I don’t understand why. People can’t possibly like my—“

He trails off when catches sight of someone through the window of the coffee shop. The barista behind the counter is someone he never thought he’d see again—it was his childhood best friend, Hinata Hajime. 

_Should I go in?_

“Is something the matter?” Koizumi asks. 

“N-No, nothing,” Komaeda says, “hey, could I call you back later? I have to...do something.” 

“Er, okay…” she says, and he hangs up the phone.

Pocketing it, he steps into the coffee shop, and the atmosphere suddenly feels heavy, so he tugs up his hood on his jacket and holds the strap of his camera tightly. 

Hinata hadn’t noticed him yet. Hinata was currently helping another customer out—a man with bright, pink hair and a yellow jumpsuit.

Hinata gives the man a grin as he hands him his coffee, “Here you are, Kazuichi-san.” 

“I can help you over here!” an eccentric girl says, waving Komaeda over. A jolt of disappointment hits him as he realizes he won’t have a chance to talk to Hinata. With a small sigh, he shuffles his feet over to her and she gives him a bright grin, “so is this your first time ordering with us?” 

“I, er...yes.” 

“Could I get a name?” she asks, “For your order, of course.”

“K..Komaeda Nagito…” Komaeda mumbles.

“Alright, Komaeda!” she repeats loudly, “What would you like to order?” But suddenly all attention was on him when she mentioned his name.

Komaeda noticed Hinata staring at him, and suddenly, everything was too much. 

_I...shouldn’t have come. This was a mistake._

Komaeda immediately turns around and bolts out of there. Gripping his camera strap tightly, he heads to his past favorite spot.

It’s a little park near the lake. It has a bunch of bushes with pretty red hibiscus flowers, a wooden table, and a swing set. It wasn’t much, but it was comforting to him. In the past, he used to come to this spot all the time, and he would often spend it there with Hinata. 

Hinata always knew to find Komaeda here if he were upset. But of course, Komaeda didn’t expect for Hinata to come. After all, he had a job to do, and he probably didn’t even recognize Komaeda. 

So Komaeda sat on the bench and watched the sunset, before taking his camera out and snapping a few photos. 

“These will go great on social media later…” Komaeda mumbles, “Everyone will love them…”

He hears some footsteps. He turns his head to see the familiar brunette haired boy. 

“I knew you’d be here,” he said, “you’re...Komaeda Nagito, right? My childhood best friend Komaeda Nagito? It’s really you, right?”

Komaeda puts his camera away, “Yeah, it’s me.” He gives the brunette a soft smile, “I missed you, Hinata-kun.”

The two had known each other since early middle school and were the best of friends until Komaeda had to move when he was seventeen. He had been in love with Hinata, and his past feelings are threatening to resurface as he looks at the man. 

“I missed you, too,” Hinata says, and he moves closer and hugs Komaeda. Komaeda hesitantly reciprocates the hug.

They pull away and each take a seat on the swing.

“Don’t you have work?” Komaeda asks, “I wouldn’t want you to get fired over trash like me—“

“You aren’t trash,” Hinata tells him, “and my boss let me leave early today. I told him something important came up. I’m glad I caught you while you were still in the area.” 

“You’re far too kind, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, “you really are so hopeful.” 

“I see you’re still as obsessed with hope as ever,” Hinata gives him a gentle smile, “you’re still the same Komaeda-kun I know. I’m...happy.” 

“I’m sorry we haven’t kept in touch like promised,” Komaeda mutters, “I understand if you’re angry and never want to speak to low trash such as myself ever again—“

“You’re not trash,” Hinata tells him, “and I understand. We both got busy. It wasn’t your fault. All that matters is that you’re here now.”

“So... you’re a barista now,” Komaeda smiles at him.

Hinata nods, “and you’re a photographer. I, uh...I follow your social media pages. You’re really good.”

A small blush paints his cheeks and he has to avert his gaze, “Oh, uh...Thank you, though my photos are only trash compared to other, more hopeful photographers—“

“Your photos are just as hopeful!” Hinata declares, “They...give me hope.”

Komaeda’s eyes light up at this, “Y-You really think so…? I’m so honored for Hinata-kun to have given me such an hopeful compliment!” 

“I think so,” Hinata lets out a breathy chuckle, “I... really missed you, you know that?” 

Komaeda nods, “I missed you, too, Hinata-kun.”

————————————————————————

After that meeting, the two exchanged phone numbers, and before Komaeda knows it, months have passed. The two would visit each other almost everyday—whether it be because Komaeda stopped by the coffee shop that Hinata works at, or because it’s Hinata’s day off and he decided to join Komaeda while he snaps photos of his subjects. 

Today, he decided to enter the coffee shop, and everyone began staring at him. 

He walks up to the counter.

“Hi, Komaeda-kun!” the eccentric girl from before—Ibuki Mioda—grins at him, “your boyfriend will be off in just a moment!”

Komaeda’s face flares a beet red, but before he can protest, Hinata is stepping out from the back. 

“I’m ready to go,” Hinata says, giving Komaeda a bright smile, “have I kept you waiting long?”

“No, not at all, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda mumbles. Without thinking, he laces their hands together and exits the shop. Realizing what he did, he lets go, “I’m sorry you had to touch my revolting skin, I bet you feel disgusted—“

“Komaeda-kun,” Hinata says, and Komaeda shuts up, “It’s okay. Really.”

“If you say so,” Komaeda mumbles. 

They’re walking down by the park when Komaeda accidentally trips over a pebble lodged in the ground, and he falls on top of Hinata.

“Ow…” Hinata mumbles.

Komaeda can’t help but to stare at Hinata, who is currently pinned beneath him, although by complete accident.

_He really is very beautiful. I could just kiss him, and—_

“Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda realized he had been staring at Hinata’s lips. 

Biting his bottom lip, he averts his gaze, “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun…”

“For what?” Hinata asks.

“Is it okay to be selfish..?” Komaeda mumbles. 

“What..?” Hinata gives him a puzzled look, and the cuteness of it is just too much.

Komaeda gradually closes the distance until their lips are almost touching. Realizing what he’s doing, he pulls away, “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, trash like me doesn’t have the—“

Hinata closes the distance and presses their lips together, pulling the fluffy white haired photographer closer to himself. 

“Mmnh…” Their lips move in sync. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, in fact it was quite sloppy, but it was so _them._

They pull away, a thin string of saliva attached.

“Hinata-kun..?” Komaeda asks. Both their cheeks are dusted in a pretty pink hue.

“I wanted to kiss you, too,” Hinata averts his gaze, “...for the record.” 

“You did?” Komaeda tilts his head slightly to one side. 

Hinata nods, “I have feelings for you, Komaeda-kun. And I have for a long, long while, and you coming back here just made them resurface, and I’m sorry—“

“I’m the same!” Komaeda blurts, “Er... sorry. I mean, I’m the same way. I had feelings for you back before I moved. These past few months since I’ve been back have just made them resurface.” 

Hinata nods, “So then...Would you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Komaeda’s eyes widen, “You really want to be boyfriends with tr—“ he takes in a deep, shaky breath at the look Hinata’s giving him, “I mean, I’d love to be boyfriends with you, Hinata-kun.”

“But only if you’re comfortable with it,” Hinata says, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into starting something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“I’d want nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda reassures. 

“I’m glad,” Hinata gives him a smile, “I look forward to starting this new chapter with you.”

_And I look forward to seeing your smile and the hope you emit everyday._

“Me too.”


End file.
